gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed
GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed (aka Neo-Hed, "No Head"), is a experimental new generation GNX unit that was never put into mass production. The unit is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Technology & Combat Characteristics A next generation machine developed using data that was gathered using machines such as the GNX-704T/AC Sakigake and GNX-704T/SP Smultron as testbeds. The developers' plan was to divide the Federation's mass production machines into two series, with a new model of GN-X as a lightweight mobile suit and this machine as a heavy mobile suit. However, when the scandalous actions of the A-LAWS were revealed to the world, for the sake of public opinion they had no choice but to cancel the development of a machine based on the Ahead which had effectively been exclusive to the A-LAWS. The most distinctive feature of this machine was the elimination of its head. Thanks to this unusual style, this machine, which was originally to be called "neo head," became known as "no head" and the name stuck. Although it had no problems with performance, this tragic machine ended with little more than ten prototypes due to political decisions. Combat data had made it clear that the sensors concentrated in the head were often hit and destroyed in battle. Thus, in this machine the head was eliminated, and the sensors were distributed throughout the body. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :A standard armament for all GN-X units. It is capable of destroying older model mobile suits like the AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type in a single shot. Two shots were capable of destroying a Katharon transport. However it is not as effective against the Gundams. :The Neo-Hed's beam rifle has a modification that allows it to mount a GN Beam Saber as a bayonet. ;*GN Beam Saber :Instead of two beam sabers stored in the shoulders like the Ahead, the Neo-Head mounts one of its beam sabers on the barrel of its gun and uses it in a bayonet like fashion, while the other beam saber is stored under the left shoulder. The beam sabers are styled like those of the Ahead Sakigake, and can adjust their power outputs. ;*GN Sword :A large single edged solid sword lined with GN particles to increase its cutting abilities. Although it is a useful weapon against the metal armor of a mobile suit, and when large enough and wielded by a skilled pilot, it can be used as a shield, the GN Sword was designed as a weapon to use against enemy units that have the capability to deploy a GN field. :The data for the Neo-Hed was likely derived from the GNX-704T/AC Sakigake of which used GN Swords, were developed around the same time, but were fielded first. System Features History Because of the scandal of A-Laws, the Ahead-type machine for the next generation was decided to be rejected. In its place, a machine based on the Susanowo was used. The people who performed testing for the Neo-Hed that got rejected were Deborah and Amy Zimbalist. After the test, Deborah frankly said her thoughts to the engineer,“…Thank you”. For the first time, the face of the engineer lit with happiness. But Amy said, “I think it’s impossible that it doesn’t have a damned head!”. After this, the engineer said to Amy, “A head is nothing but a decoration!." “Some words from this damned Steel Cowboy." They ended up in a scuffle. Picture Gallery NEO-HED.png|GNX-Y802T - Neo-Hed Neo-Hed LMFAO.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-Y802T - Neo-Hed Neo-Hed LMFAO1.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-Y802T - Neo-Hed nhed2.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-Y802T - Neo-Hed Neo-Hed LMFAO3.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-Y802T - Neo-Hed nhed1.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/44 - GNX-Y802T - Neo-Hed Notes References Image:srwhotnews_hj10_00v1.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-Y802T - Neo-Hed Neo-Hed LMFAO2.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-Y802T - Neo-Hed - Specifications/Design External Links *GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed on MAHQ